Rachel Tover--Teenager,Demigod,Hero (Almost)
by TwinsofAthena
Summary: Rachel Tover is a normal teenager living a normal life...until she meets her ultimate crush at her school. The Giants have kidnapped her father and she needs to save him before the Giant's deadline. But then, one quest leads to another, and can Rachel save the world, too? Is her father going to be okay? Are the Romans going to attack her home? Takes place during the Mark of Athena!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there guys! It's me! The editor of Greek Gods and Gruesome Games, VIVIAN! I decided to write this mini story to keep myself occupied. And so, please read, and tell me what you think of it! Thanks to my writer, Sarah, who gave me this idea and the story title!**

**~VIVIANTHEEDITOROFGREEKGODSAN DGRUESOMEGAMES**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJO, it belongs to Rick Riordan (who better hurry up writing House of Hades!)**

**Uh, a quick editor's note: Sarah, here! So for this story, Vivian and I have switched roles! She writes, I edit, we rock. Hope you enjoy this new fanfic, please R&R!**

**~Sarah, the Grammar Police. Haha.**

So, hey! I'm Rachel Tover. I am a freshman in high school and very socially awkward. I have a best friend named Willa Park, and I go to Honey Rock High School. I live with my younger brother, mom and dad. I'm just writing this out because, I don't know, I have a feeling that someone's going to need it. It all started on a Monday…

This morning, I woke up to the sounds of shuffling feet and the bathroom lights being turned on. I awoke, groggy-eyed, and glared at the clock as if it was my prison guard. It read 6:49A.M. Frustrated, I threw my blankets over my head and tried to fall back asleep. Unfortunately, those moments of pure sleep were interrupted by the shouts of my dad, "RACHEL, WAKE UP! WE'RE LEAVING NOW!"

Muttering under my breath about school and guys, I sat up again, and looked at the clock in shock. It now read 7:25A.M.-the time I was supposed to leave for school!

"Oh shoot, holy Zeus, I'M LATE," I exclaimed, panicking.

I ran into the bathroom, grabbed a toothbrush in my right hand and a hair brush with the other. Sadly, my attempt to multi-task was a total failure. I managed to get toothpaste foam on my chin, and my hair was like a lion's mane, except, my hair was black. Anyways, I wiped the foam out from my chin and tied my hair into a messy ponytail, where it remained uncooperative with my hair brush. Still groaning about school and guys, I looked into my closet and stared point blank at the colorful, wild assortments of T-shirts and hoddies. I grabbed my cleanest shirt, or least I think it was, and my favorite green hoodie. It had paint stains at the cuffs, but that's a different story to tell later. I made a mad dash to pull on some black pair of skinny jeans and a scarf. Scrambling out my bedroom and nearly slipping on my socks (epic fail), I grabbed a bowl of noodles out of the microwave that my dad thankfully cooked before hand and a cup of hot coffee. I then ran out the door in a mad dash.

Inside the car, I did a mental check if I forgotten anything.

Phone? Check.

Backpack? Check.

Lunch? Check.

I looked down at my feet, and sighed, "Shoes are essential."

Putting down my coffee, I dashed into the house and pulled on my white converses. My dad was already pulling out of the driveway, so I waved my hands for him to stop and wait for me. Meanwhile, my new neighbors-who included a cute guy in the same grade as me-stared at me while I was awkwardly waving at my dad to stop the car. Well, I blew my chance with him…too bad. The minivan stopped and I climbed into the backseat, where I could get some privacy from my over-protected dad.

The seats were unusually comfortable and I slumped back to deal with my massive lion's mane. Once that situation was over, my phone chimed, telling me that someone texted me. As usual, my best friend, Willa, texted, "GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE! 3" And as a tradition, I sent back, "GOOD MORNING MOONLIGHT! 3"

The rest of the way to school was a quiet one. So, I pulled out my Kindle and read a story about a girl being chased down by fairy tales.

_I wish that my life could be like that,_ I thought.

But, my imagination was too stubborn to admit that it would never happen. When I waved my dad goodbye as he dropped me off at school, I had a feeling in my gut that today wasn't going to be the best day, not by a long shot...

I walked-or rather, sprinted-to the front door of the school's music room. Honestly, was the girl who had just woken up with a bird's nest for hair, was wearing weird clothes, and was trying to hold too many things in two small hands at once? Juggling a violin case, a notebook, and a binder, I finally managed to reach the steps of the music room, a.k.a. Symphony Hall. Just then, my new neighbor popped out of the door so suddenly that looked like he came out of the shadows. I could have sworn he wasn't there a second earlier... I was so stunned that I dropped my binder, scattering all of the notes I took in Biology Class. I secretly hoped that my neighbor couldn't see my flustered face, including my bright red ears and nose. I was stuttering and looking totally embarrassed!

He smiled (which made me melt) and asked, "You need help?"

For just a moment, I looked up at him, wondering if he was talking to a popular girl behind me, who had slipped on her high heels on the way down the stairs. And for a few seconds, his deep, dark eyes seemed to bore into mines, and stayed there for what seemed like a millennia. Naturally, I blushed and quickly drew my gaze to my notes flying in the wind.

"Hey, aren't you my new neighbor or something? The one I saw waving her hands around this morning?"

I didn't know if he was teasing or not, so I grumbled, "Yeah, it's just typical me acting like a complete moron."

He suddenly laughed, which caught me totally off guard.

My anger rose and so did my cheeks, "Why-?"

"You look cute when you get angry."

"Oh, so you go and make me angry, then try flirting with me? I have more of where that came from, you know."

"'Name's Matthew by the way."

"Like I care."

"What's yours?"

"Rachel."

For the first time, I looked directly at the guy's face. He had black hair that danced in the wind, dark eyes that were gorgeous, and his lips…wait what? When did I start liking him? He was the one who had made me angry! I shook myself out of my daydream and huffed, "Well, I've got to go to class."

"Meet me on the 2nd floor outside of the balcony at lunch!" Matthew called after me as I walked away.

Gods, he looked incredibly adorable when he smiled.

I turned back around.

_ Focus, Rachel. You have a final today! Finish math problems first, then deal with guy problems later, _I told myself.

I didn't know that other, more serious problems were coming my way, too.

After about the hundredth math problem in my algebra class, my teacher let the students out of her room to give us a short break. I rubbed my eyes, feeling a bit dizzy. Numbers and variables still floated hazily across my vision, and I shook my head.

_ Get some rest_, I thought to myself.

I was sitting on a bench not far from the classroom, when, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a black dog, a mastiff by the looks of it. It doesn't sound scary, but, trust me; you should have seen the size of it! It was big as a monster truck and its bark echoed along the school grounds.

"WHAT IS THAT?" I practically screamed to no one in particular.

"Mrs. O'Leary, down!" a voice commanded.

The next thing I knew, Matthew had grabbed me by the waist and jumped onto the massive dog/monster.

"Hey!" I protested, trying to jump off. Was the stupid guy KIDNAPPING me?

I didn't have time to say anything else. Seconds later, we plunged into a shadow of the side of Symphony Hall, and I blacked out, dreaming that I was falling in a pit full of darkness...

**MWHAHAHAHAHA I love cliff-hangers! Love it? Hate it? Please review!**


	2. I Get To Meet The Demigods Of Coolness

**A/N: Hi! Sorry for the long wait, I was editing this story so many times that I practically memorized this chapter. I hoped you enjoy it and please review!**

**~VIVIAN**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. The wonderful Rick Riordan does. (I stole a couple of quotes from PJO)**

Chapter 2:  
I woke to the sounds of voices talking. I was lying down on a white bed, with a glass of what seemed to look like lemonade in my bed stand.

Not wanting to disturb the two unknown love birds, I turned around to see...Matthew and a pretty Asian girl, sitting together and cuddling with each other. The sight made my heart cringe. I felt cheated almost, even though I just met Matthew. Could he think that he could lead me on and then show me his girlfriend? Ugh, the thought made me angry and I had to fight back the urge to tear them apart.

The white blankets on me started to comfort me into sleeping again, but I wanted to see what was going on.

The Asian girl saw me and drew away from Matthew's kiss.

"Matthew, someone wants to see you."  
Matthew turned around and saw me staring at him, with hopefully what looked like an angry expression. His eyes darted between his girlfriend and me, as if deciding...on what? Which one of us was prettier?

"Rachel, this is Drew, my - "

"Girlfriend," she finished with a sweet smile.

Drew made it really clear that he was hers and she wasn't going to give him up easily. I was pretty sure that Drew could turn ugly anytime to protect her "true love." She was pretty on the outside, I guess, with long black hair, the perfect figure, and a load of makeup that would of scared my Health Ed teacher to death. On the inside? Not so much.  
Matthew cleared his throat, and said, "Well, Rachel, since you're up, lets get you to Chiron...the director."  
The silence stood in the air as I let the question ring.  
"Wait, who's Chiron?" I asked.  
Drew smiled sweetly at me, but her eyes told me something else. "Honey, Rachel, have you ever heard of a miracle invention called a comb?"

Before I could even respond with something smart like, "Have you ever heard of a miracle invention called makeup remover?" the sound of hooves clopping outside grew closer until I could see a man on horseback.  
That wasn't it, he was part of the horse, or it seemed like it. The man/horse had a human form from the waist up, but from the bottom, he had the body of a horse, four legs and a swishing black tail.

After a long day of Dark magic and giant dogs, the man/horse didn't surprise me. Or scare me. Anything was possible to me after I saw Matthew kissing Drew.  
"Chiron, this is Rachel, a half-blood that I rescued at the school," Matthew explained.

What did he call me? A half-blood? It felt like an insult, like it was a curse to be one. The man/horse nodded and said," Welcome Rachel to Camp Half-Blood."

For a few seconds, I was still processing what he said. Camp Half-Blood?

"Camp Half-Blood? Is that some kind of sick joke?" I asked, incredulous of the camp's name.  
"It's where half-bloods go for training and a place to stay safely from monsters," Matthew said.  
"Can somebody please explain to me what half-bloods are?"

"The term half-blood can be called another way. Demigods, if you prefer. Anyways, it means that you are half mortal, and half god."  
Slowly, I began to catch on. "Like Greek god?" I asked.  
He nodded. "I'm the son of Hades."  
Okay, my crush/neighbor was the child of the death god. That was new.

"Drew here is the daughter of Aphrodite-"

"Figures," I mumbled so nobody else could hear.

Chiron interrupted, "The point here Rachel, is that the Greek Gods are still very much alive."

I stared at Chiron listlessly. "Like, alive alive? Or alive?"

He frowned. "Now you are making me confused child."

"I think I know what she means," Matthew offered. "Rachel, what Chiron means that the Greek gods are still around. They rule the different elements or cultures that exists today. Like, Zeus is the lord of the sky and Demeter is the goddess of agriculture."

"Oh wow..." I sighed. I mean, it was so surprising that I couldn't find words to describe my feelings. "So how does this "Greek gods" thing work?"

"The gods move with the heart of the West-"

"The what?"

"What you call 'Western civilization'", Chiron explained. "Do you think it's just an abstract concept? No, it's a living force. A collection consciousness that has burned bright for thousands of years. The gods are part of it. You might even sat they are the source of it, or at least, they are tied so tightly to it that they couldn't possibly fade, not unless all of Western civilizations were obliterated. The fire started in Greece. Then, as you know, the heart of the fire moved to Rome, and so did the gods. Oh, the different names, perhaps-Jupiter for Zeus, Venus for Aphrodite, and so on- but the same forces, the same gods. America is now the heart of the flame. It is the great power here of the West. And so Olympus is here. And we are here."

I took in the information silently. Suddenly, everything made sense now.

In fourth grade, I swore that I saw flying horses when everyone else thought it was a plane. Three years later, when I was really mad, I stared at a popular girl's face and I swore that a bright red pimple grew right on her pink nose.

Suddenly, Chiron interrupted my thoughts.

"- believe that someone wants to see you."

A certain someone walked into the room and I gasped. "Willa?"

My best friend grinned and walked over to my bed. She was wearing a silver parka with a bow and arrows slung across her back.

I sprang out of bed and gave her the biggest bear hug I've ever given anybody. "Willa! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I sort of belong here..." she answered, her voice trailing off.

"And you didn't tell me? Willa, I thought we were best friends! I told you all of my secrets and in return you tell me nothing?"

"It's not like that, Rachel! I ran away for a reason."

She gasped, and quickly covered her mouth too late.

"You ran away?" I whispered, so shocked that I was lost for words. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Willa ran away from her family, and she was thinking it was okay?

"Rachel, I can explain. It's not what you think!"

"Then explain." I said while crossing my arms.

The entire time, Matthew, Drew and Chiron watched us argue like it was a ping-pong match. Matthew's face was grim, like he was used to these kind if conversations.

Drew was applying a fresh coat of make-up. (Seriously, who cares?)  
Chiron watched, but said nothing to interfere.

"Look, I'm a mortal, not a half-blood like you-"

"So why can you see the monsters too? I thought in myths that only demigods could see them."

"Your friend Willa here, is a regular mortal that could see through the Mist-" Matthew started.

"The what?" I asked, feeling very intelligent.

"A magic veil that separates the mortal world and our magical world."

"Okay," I nodded. "Then who's my godly parent?"

"For now, you are undetermined, meaning that we don't know who your godly parent is."

"Sucks to suck," Drew sneered.

"Drew! Don't go jerk Barbie edition on me. Rachel just got here. AND let me finish my story first!" Willa snapped and continued, "I ran away from home last year because of my family. My mom had three little kids plus me to handle with, and she couldn't afford to feed all of us. Dad left us for no reason. Just one night, he didn't come back." she sniffed. "I ran away so my siblings would have a better chance in life, Rachel. I did it for the best of my mom's sake. And ever since then, I've never liked a guy because my dad abandoned our family. That's the reason why I joined the Hunters of Artemis."

"Who are the-?"

"Rachel, please wait for your friend Willa to finish her story. Questions will be answered at the end," Chiron said with a look of disapproval. Naturally, I blushed and motioned my best friend to continue her story.

"As I was saying, the Hunters of Artemis are a group of girls, no matter what they are. Mortal, demigod, dryad, whatever. Artemis takes them in and makes them immortal, under two circumstances. One, they must pledge their allegiance to serve Artemis for the rest if the time they are immortal. The only way a Huntress can die, is death in battle, which is very honorable. Second, they must also pledge to turn their backs on men, forever. I joined the Hunters for my family."

Willa looked down, with a look of shame on her face.

"Hey, there's nothing to be ashamed about. You chose your decision and it was the right thing to do. And deep down, you know it too." I comforted.

She looked up, with a strange glint in her eyes. As if she was gaining hope again. "Do you really mean that?"

"Yes, Willa," I said firmly.  
Willa smiled weakly. "Thanks Rachel, you're the best," she said, while giving me a hug.

"Can somebody please end this faster?" Drew groaned. I shot her an irritated look and climbed out of bed.

"So Chiron, they are more of us in Camp?" I asked once I was out of bed.

"More then you imagine, my dear," he answered.

This meant that I had siblings! Finally, I wasn't the only child.  
"Now, shall we meet the rest of your cousins?" Matthew smiled.  
The nerve.

The first thing I said when I saw Camp Half-Blood?

Whoa.

It was a beautiful sunny morning, with not a single cloud in the sky. No annoying winds blowing, or random strom clouds. What a perfect day.  
To the left of me were a volleyball court filled with guys playing against a team of...guys that were wearing wool pants?  
"Satyrs," Drew said. "Disgusting little goat boys. Yuck."  
That made more sense.  
In front of my view, there was a river that lead down to a shiny blue lake that a couple of campers were canoeing on. And further to the right, I saw a wild assortments of cabins. There were 12 cabins placed to make a letter "U", with each a different personality. Like the first cabin had lighting bolts on its walls and the one next to it had peacock feathers artistically placed on its doors.  
Outside of those cabins were randomly placed cabins. They were very interesting things to look at. One cabin had fairy dust surrounding it, another had a blue aura surrounding it that even looking at it made me sleepy.  
To the right of the cabins was a wide field of grass with campers training with swords and other deadly weapons. Not my type, but I guess you need training before you stick yourself with a knife.  
Next to that, was a stable full of...horses with wings? Ah, I remembered now, pegasus. There were different colors, from white to brown to polka dotted. One pegasus was black and seemed to be the only one that seemed comfortable flying were beautiful and graceful, moving like leaves in the wind.  
And then there was a huge house that looked like a barn that had a pouch with a very chubby man sitting at a table with some cards in his hand.  
It was a lot to take in all in one glance of Camp Half-Blood. Chiron clopped around nervously, as if he sensed danger.  
"My dear? For now, you'll stay in the Hermes Cabin, Cabin number 11."  
"Why?-"  
Chiron beat me to it. Probably getting used to being interrupting every single second.  
"The Stoll brothers will explain when you arrive."  
My ADHD mind wandered off as Chiron talked about how I had to follow the camp schedule and listen to all of the rules, blah blah blah.  
When I glanced over to Matthew, he had looped his arm around Drew's, who was chattering away on how ugly my nails were. It seemed like he played with me and tossed me aside as soon as he was bored. Great. Another guy wasted.  
"-Meet the camp director," Chiron said.  
Oh wow, I get to meet the boss of this wonderful camp. Yippee.  
I trudged up the dirt sidewalk with Chiron right behind me.

When we reached the Big House, the man sitting at the chair looked up at me with disgust.  
Up close, he was way gross looking. He had a loud Hawaiian purple short with shorts and flip-flops.  
If this was the camp director, I didn't want to meet the campers. Oh wait, scratch that, I had already met Drew, and that hadn't been too pleasant.  
"Mr. D." Chiron nodded.  
"Umm...hi," I mumbled.  
"Another camper. The usual. Care to play pinochle?" Mr. D. asked.  
"I don't gamble..." I replied.  
"Pity pity. Young people these days," he grumbled.  
I looked around helplessly, sending a signal to Chiron.  
Can we please get out of here?  
"So you're a god," I stated with a hint of sarcasm.  
"Yes, yes. The god of wine, I like to be referred to," Mr. D said.  
Chiron cleared his throat to interrupt the awkward silence that Mr. D was making.  
"I think we should get going Rachel. The Hermes Cabin awaits you."  
Chiron sighed and walked me to Cabin 11.

The Hermes Cabin isn't what you would call neat.  
The front door was a brown wooden door, with its knob hanging on for dear life. Its welcome mat was ripped up and torn to so may pieces that I could barely read it, much less step on it.  
Overall, it looked like something that came from a garage sale.  
The cabin inside was a mess. Beds were unmade, clothes were scattered everywhere and giant airplanes were whizzing about the room.  
A pair of twins grinned sneakily at me and noticed that Chiron was standing at the door.  
"Chiron!" one of the twins squeaked.  
The other twin snapped his fingers and the mess cleaned itself up.  
Clothes flew into drawers, beds made themselves and the airplanes committed suicide, crashing down to the cabin floor and throwing themselves into the trash bin.  
"That was incredibly cool," I complimented.  
"Thanks."  
Chiron walked up to me, and said, "Rachel, meet the Stoll Brothers, Travis and Connor. They're the son of Hermes, god of travelers."  
The taller twin walked up to me and held out his hand," Travis Stoll at your service."  
I glanced at his hand.  
"Sorry, I don't do handshakes."  
Travis blushed and moved back for his brother.  
"I already like you," said the shorter one. "Connor Stoll, still at your service."  
"You will be hopefully claimed tonight at the campfire," Chiron explained, looking down on the Stoll brothers.  
Connor (or was it Travis?) lead me to the last bunk on which had my stuff at home, including my pictures and clothes. Odd.  
I took one last look around the cabin before sitting on my bed. Kids of all ages rushed about, cleaning their mess around their bunk bed. Travis shouted orders to smaller kids to fold his clothes. Even through the chaos, I managed to lay down on my bed.  
Before I knew it, I collapsed on the bed and passed out, dreaming of Greek gods and angry wizards.

The next time I woke up, it was nighttime.  
"Well, finally you're up!" Travis/Connor called. "Everybody, its campfire time!" Feeling refreshed and happy, I brushed my hair and headed out the door with the rest of my cabin mates.  
As I trudged up the dirt sidewalk, I could literally smell the marshmallows and chocolate burning. Let me tell you this, the campfire was HUGE. It leaped 20 feet in the air and was bright orange. The stands were a half circle that surrounded the campfire. Campers were all holding marshmallow sticks, making s'mores that filled the air with a fresh aroma.  
The children of Apollo were singing and playing their instruments that made everyone laugh and feel happy. The songs were cheesy, but everyone sang along like that didn't matter.  
I pushed past the Aphrodite cabin, and made sure that I pushed Drew a bit. The result was horrifying. I ended up pushing Matthew off his seat. Before anyone could react, I ran off to the Hermes' flag and was grateful for the darkness because my face was flustered and bright red.  
I sat under the flag of Hermes, which portrayed a golden caduceus.  
After all of the songs and s'mores, Chiron came up to the front of the campfire to notify the entire camp that I was a new camper. Hooray. My dream come true.  
"Children of the gods, we have a new camper here at Camp Half-Blood."  
The audience roared in response and quickly died down.  
And all of a sudden, a strange purple light seemed to be surrounding me.  
Everyone gasped and kneeled down to their knees. Well, expect for Drew and her circle of friends. Chiron looked at me in admiration and said,  
"Hail, Rachel Tover, daughter of..."


End file.
